iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
Community Events
Community Events, unlike regular events, partially depend on participation from the overall community of players. There are two prizes that can be awarded to players during the event - a Personal Prize and a Community Prize. The Prizes can even be "limited-time animals and decorations you might have missed in the past." The prizes can be items you already have, even if they are animals. If a player has already completed the prize animal family, they usually get the value of that animal in . The Personal Prize is awarded to players who reach the given goal of individual participation. As the player progresses towards the goal, four smaller prizes are awarded at set intervals that often depend on the level of the player. The Community Prize is awarded to EVERY player if the community as a whole reaches the given community goal. Players will receive the Community Prize even if they were not able to reach the individual goal for the Personal Prize. But it does seem like players must at least have visited their village and tapped the community event icon. If you didn't do so while the event was ongoing, you will not receive the community prize the next time you visit your village. When a Community Event is active, there will be an icon in the same spot regular event icons appear. The event screen shows the prizes available, the individual player's progress towards the Personal Prize, and the community's progress towards the Community Prize. None of your actions in your village will count towards progress towards your goals until you tap on the event icon and "start" the event. Once you do so, you will receive a message that the event has begun. 'Types of Events' These are the different types of events that have appeared so far: : Coin Collection :: In these events, players are asked to collect from animal families, often limited to specific animals. The amounts required for these can be very difficult to reach (and they are higher for players at higher levels). It is suggested that you re-arrange your village to maximize the earning potential of the involved animals - for tips on how to do this using decoration bonuses, see the Layouts page. :: :: If limited to specific animals, there will be a "Rush All" option on the event screen. You can pay to speed up the collect timers on all the involved animals at the same time. The price is half of what it would cost to rush all of them individually. The number changes over time because the amount you'd need to rush each animal decreases as it gets closer to its recharge time, or disappears entirely as an animal becomes ready to collect. :: :: To make it easier for players to find and purchase animals involved in the event, all involved animals have a ribbon added to the upper left corner in the Shop. : Kung Fu Scrat :: There are two variations to KFS events - you'll either be asked to simply hit certain numbers of Piranha, or you'll have to accumulate a certain number of points by playing the game. : Feeding Frenzy ::This type of event requires players to feed certain animal families and awards points per feeding. One point is awarded per feeding per animal, plus a bonus point for complete families. May 26 - June 1, 2015 Coin Crazy. This is a Coin Collection event. Collect points from: Possum, Dung Beetle, Hippophant, Dodo Bird, Blue Crab and Theropod. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Bird Bath ''' : Awarded at 5,000,000,000 points. Community will hopefully be successful! May 19-25, 2015 Kung Fu Crazy! Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat! '''Personal Prize: Community Prize: Fallen Ice Cream :: Awarded at 175,000,000 piranhas hit. Community was successful. May 12 - May 18, 2015 Coin Crazy! This is a Coin Collection event. Collect points from: Vulture, Hippophant, Wooly Rhino, and Theropod. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Ice Eagle ''' : Community was successful! The Community Prize target was initially set to 50,000,000,000 coins, but because of a bug that reset the counter every day, it was later lowered to 3,500,000,000. May 5 - May 11, 2015 Picky Eaters. This is a Feeding Frenzy event. Collect points from: Possum, Horse, Dodo Bird, and Monkey. '''Personal Prize: Community Prize: Lantern ''' : Awarded at 30,000,000 points. Community was successful! April 28 - May 4, 2015 Operation Piranha Pain! Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat! '''Personal Prize: Community Prize:'' ''Scrat Fountain ::: Awarded at 35,000,000 piranhas hit. Community was successful! April 21-27, 2015 Feeding Frenzy! Collect points from: Vulture, Hippophant, Metri and Orange Aardvark. 1 point is awarded per feeding per family member plus a bonus point for complete families. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Garden Gnome : Awarded at 125,000,000 points. Community was successful! April 17-20, 2015 Feeding Frenzy! Collect points from: Possum, Dung Beetle, Tiger and St. Patrick's Possum. 1 point is awarded per feeding per family member plus a bonus point for complete families. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Sunflowers ::: Awarded at 75,000,000 points. Community was successful! January 12-18, 2015 Coin Crazy! Collect from: Mammoth, Dung Beetle, Red Ostrich, Green Sloth, Gazelle, Parasaurolophus, Weasel, Rat, Brown Mammoth, and Polar Bear. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Ice Memorial ''' : Awarded at 100,000,000,000 . Community was successful! January 5-11, 2015 Kung Fu Crazy! Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat. '''Personal Prize: Community Prize: Firecrackers : Awarded at 150,000,000 total piranhas hit. Community was successful! November 16-19, 2014 Dino Rush! Collect from: Snowy Fox (limited version, not the hidden one), Llama, Giraffe, Dung Beetle, Hedgehog, Possum, Snake and Hippophant. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Granny's Bouquet ''' : Awarded at 50,000,000,000 . Community was successful! October 14-20, 2014 Kung Fu Crazy! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" '''Personal Prize: Community Prize: Jade Scrat Statue ''' : Awarded at 300,000,000,000 total points. Community was successful! October 6-12, 2014 Coin Crazy! Collect from: Possum, Vulture, Stag, Shamrock Ox, and Shamrock Elk. '''Personal Prize: Community Prize: Desert Island ''' : Awarded at 100,000,000,000 . Community was successful! September 30 - October 5, 2014 Kung Fu Crazy! Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat. '''Personal Prize: Community Prize: Rudy ''' : Awarded at 150,000,000 total piranhas hit. Community was successful! September 23-29, 2014 Coin Crazy! Collect from: Dung Beetle, Sneaky, Stag, Irish Elk, and Lucky Rex. '''Personal Prize: Community Prize: Cherry Tree ''' : Awarded at 100,000,000,000 . Community was successful! September 16-21, 2014 Kung Fu Community! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" '''Personal Prize: Community Prize: Scrat : Awarded at 300,000,000,000 points. Community was successful! September 9-14, 2014 Coin Crazy! Collect from: Possum, Vulture, Stag, Patagosaurus, and Orange Rabbit. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Wheat Field : Awarded at 100,000,000,000 . Community was successful! September 1-6, 2014 Kung Fu Community! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Personal Prize: ''' '''Community Prize: Sunflowers : Awarded at 450,000,000,000 points. Community was successful! August 25 - September 1, 2014 Kung Fu Community! "Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat!" Personal Prize: Community Prize: Scrat Memorial (one player reported getting a Rudy instead) : Awarded at: 150,000,000 points. Community was successful! August 19-25, 2014 Coin Crazy! Collect from: Possum, Dung Beetle, Vulture, Sneaky, Stag, Pink Ostrich, Raccoon, Fox, Spinosaurus, Green Dimetrodon. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Buck : Awarded at: 150,000,000,000 . Community was successful! August 11-17, 2014 Kung Fu Community! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Personal Prize: Community Prize: Jade Scrat Statue : Awarded at 500,000,000,000 points. Community was successful! August 5-11, 2014 Kung Fu Crazy! "Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat!" Personal Prize: Note: Coin prize was 765,000 at unknown level, and 990,000 at level 82. Community Prize: Pirate Flag : Awarded at 150,000,000 total pirahnas hit. Community was successful! July 29 - August 5, 2014 Community Coins! Collect from: Aardvark, Possum, Dung Beetle, Red Ostrich, Ermine, Green Sloth, Gazelle, Bonycap, Skunk, Iguanodon, Seagull, Sea Elephant, Ankylosaurus, Raptorex, Guanlong, Weasel, Steggy, Brown Mammoth, Gravelbeast, Polar Bear, Flying Dino, Shark, Velociraptor, Orange Archaeopteryx, Quetzal, Cacops, Wolverine. Personal Prize: Community Prize: Column of Success : Awarded at: 200,000,000,000 . Community was successful! July 23-27, 2014 Kung Fu Community! "Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat!" Personal Prize: Note: players who already had a complete Turkey family received 29 instead. The coin prize was 960,000 at an unknown level. Community Prize: Rock Scrat : Awarded at 175,000,000 total pirahnas hit. Community was successful! July 15-20, 2014 Fun Love! Collect from: Possum, Vulture, Stag, Hippophant, Red Ostrich, Green Sloth, Grizzly Bear, Skunk, Elk, Hare, Polar Bear, Chipmunk, Raccoon, Fox. Personal Prize: Note: players who already had a complete Fox of Love family received 165 instead. Community Prize: Cherry Tree : Awarded at 100,000,000,000 . Community was successful! June 5 - 11, 2014 Community Coins! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Personal Prize: Community Prize: Bronze Scrat Statue : Awarded at: 500,000,000,000 . Community was successful! June 1-4, 2014 Kung Fu Crazy! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Personal Prize: Note: coin prize was 690,000 for a player of unknown level. Community Prize: Cherry Tree : Awarded at 30,000,000,000 points. Community was successful! (though many players reported never receiving the Cherry Tree). May 28 - 31, 2014 Coin Crazy! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Personal Prize: Community Prize: Grass Mammoth : Awarded at: 300,000,000,000 . Community was successful! May 22 - 26, 2014 Community Coins! Collect from the following animals: Possum, Vulture, Stag, Hippophant, Diving Bird, Komodo, Horse, Quetzal, Spinosaurus, Flying Dino, Velociraptor Personal Prize: Community Prize: Jade Scrat Statue : Awarded at: 20,000,000,000 . Community was successful! May 20 - 21, 2014 Spring Into Action! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Personal Prize: ' Community Prize: Lollipops' : Awarded at: 15,000,000,000 points. Community was successful! May 16 - 19, 2014 Creature Collection! Collect from the following animals: Mammoth, Possum, Dung Beetle, Vulture, Hippophant, Hedgehog, Red Ostrich, Raccoon, Fox, Pink Ostrich, Flying Dino, Velociraptor Personal Prize: Note: coin prize reported as 900,000 at level 76. Community Prize: Scrat Fountain : Awarded at: 50,000,000,000 . Community was successful! May 11 - 14, 2014 Mother's Day Madness! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Personal Prize: Note: coin prize was 750.000 at level 66 and 900,000 at 76. Community Prize: Stone Heart : Awarded at: 350,000,000,000 . Community was successful! May 5 - 9, 2014 Midweek Madness! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Personal Prize: Note: coin prize was 750,000 at level 66. Also, a player who already had the Spider reported that she did not receive an additional family member (or a second family) when she won the personal prize. Community Prize: Giant Spider Web : Awarded at: 35,000,000,000 points. Community was successful - enough points were collected around May 7th. April 30 - May 3, 2014 Labor Day Labors! Collect from the following animals: Vulture, Sneaky, Stag, Hippophant, Hedgehog, Aardvark, Green Bird, Orange Aardvark, Raccoon, Fox, Metri, Green Dimetrodon, and Spinosaurus. Personal Prize: ' Community Prize: Flower Statue' : Awarded at: 10,000,000,000 . Community was successful! April 7 - 13, 2014 Kung Fu Community! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Personal Prize: ' Community Prize: Carnivorous Flower' : Awarded at: 50,000,000,000 points. Community was successful! March 31 - April 6, 2014 Awesome Anniversary! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Personal Prize: Community Prize: Fireworks : Awarded at: 500,000,000,000 . Community was successful. Was awarded around April 5-6